


Primary colors by  stilesangelofthelord

by Cantrix_grisea



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantrix_grisea/pseuds/Cantrix_grisea
Summary: “Oh, Jamie, honey, you can’t control panic attacks, baby. It’s fine. You’re fine. We’re fine.”





	Primary colors by  stilesangelofthelord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilesangelofthelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesangelofthelord/gifts).




End file.
